


Prosecution Rests

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam should have known that calling Gabriel to the witness stand would be a mixed pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosecution Rests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TempestHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestHeart/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for [Ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestHeart), who deserves broom closet smut if anyone ever did. ;) Happy birthday! Looked over by [Aria Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair). Thanks babe!

“You... seriously... have to stop doing that,” Sam panted between kisses, wrestling Gabriel out of his coat.

 

Gabriel chuckled into the kiss and started working on Sam's belt. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Don't get... _fuck_ , don't get cute with me. You know what you did.”

 

The hand shamelessly groping his crotch made Sam groan and curse more, and Gabriel pulled at his belt, grinning gleefully.

 

“I did what I was supposed to,” he said, working his hand into Sam's boxers. “I answered all your questions. That's why you called me in to testify, right?”

 

Sam let out a broken moan, and his hands stuttered on Gabriel's shirt buttons. “You... asshole. You _flirted_ with me. _On the stand_.”

 

“Got no proof. Can't nail me for it.”

 

“I got about fifty witnesses, and I nail you every other night.”

 

“And that's why I did it, your honor,” Gabriel purred, giving Sam's cock a last, firm squeeze before removing his hand and instead using both hands to push Sam's pants and underwear down, falling to his knees as they dropped. “I was tempted beyond reason. Under the influence from a steady stream of super hot nookie. I was helpless to resist.”

 

“You're so full of shit- _ah!_ Fuck...”

 

There was no witty reply since Gabriel now had his mouth full, and he swallowed wetly around Sam's cock, taking him expertly. Not surprising, considering his vast amount of experience in this area. That didn't make it any less pleasurable, however. Even after months of this particular brand of attention, it was like it never got old, and it also never failed to fry a considerable amount of Sam's brain cells.

 

Not that he was entirely sure he had many brain cells left, since he'd thought it was a good idea to drag Gabriel into a broom closet to make out. What he hadn't considered was that Gabriel would have no qualms about taking it to the next level. All Sam had wanted to do was mess him up a bit, leave a few hickies, and get his revenge for the stupid stunt in the courtroom. At this rate, Sam would be the one walking away dazed and rumpled. But, fuck, he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

“Oh, _damn_. Shit, fuck, ugh,” Sam babbled, his hands scrabbling for purchase on a shelf behind him as Gabriel swirled his tongue just right. Something clattered to the ground as the flimsy shelf buckled, and if Sam had had any brain power to spare, he would have been concerned about someone hearing them or something ruining his suit. But that was at least half the reason Sam was even with Gabriel. They argued all the time, pissed each other off to no end and shared next to no interests. But whenever they were in the same room, it was like everyone else faded into colorless two-dimensional beings, and Gabriel was the only one in full color and 3D. He had a way of taking over all of Sam's attention, and whatever they did together it always felt more intense than anything ever had with anyone else. Sam was probably gonna end up marrying the fucker, because it was addicting as hell, and he was thoroughly _hooked_.

 

Gabriel laughed around Sam's dick, and it should be ridiculous, it really should. But Gabriel laughing was a weird sort of turn-on for Sam, and even though it wasn't exactly pretty how his dick was being jostled around by Gabriel huffing laughter, all Sam could do was groan and push into it.

 

“Fuck... fuck... fuck...” he chanted, and Gabriel took it as a sign to pull out all the stops, and swallow Sam to the root. Sam immediately hunched over, his stomach clenching like he'd been punched, and came down Gabriel's throat with a strangled moan.

 

The slurping sound of Gabriel pulling off, thoroughly licking Sam clean, was frankly obscene, and Sam's knees shook under him as Gabriel got to his feet again, gently pulling Sam's pants back up.

 

“You're meeting a client in ten minutes, right?”

 

Sam blinked repeatedly, his vision slightly blurred from the force of his orgasm. He finally managed to focus enough to check his watch in the yellowish glow from the old, dirty light bulb in the ceiling.

 

“Shit, yeah. I need to get going.” He gave Gabriel a weak glare. “That's what you get for ravaging me. I just wanted to make out.”

 

“I know,” Gabriel said, smirk firmly in place. “But I wanted to blow you. So I did.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned down for a quick, soft kiss, tongues meeting briefly before he had to pull back and get his clothes properly in order. “Yeah, but now I can't reciprocate until tonight.”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “No skin off my teeth. But don't be surprised if jerk off on my lunch break and send you pictures,” he added with a wink.

 

“Thanks for the warning,” Sam snorted, finally satisfied with his suit. One more peck of kiss, and then he left with a short “See you tonight!”

 

He was feeling pretty good about himself until his client arrived and he realized that Gabriel had neglected to tell him that his hair was standing up in all directions. Oh, revenge would be sweet indeed.

 

End.


End file.
